Community Created Characters
Some supporters of the mod or contributors of art have been allowed to create and insert a character into the mod. This page details their lore. Characters Sycle Coroanargint Born in 966 ALB, Sycle was born as one of the many peasants on the countryside, in one of the many unknown villages. Having lived on the border near the Gryphian Host, he had accidentally stumbled upon one of the many raids done by the cossacks as a child. Having witnessed their immense speed at which they flew, agility of their moves and determination on their faces, this shaped the childhood of Sycle's life. He eagerly studied many wars of the past, and enlisted at the local garrison as soon as he became 18. Year after year of eager and loyal service saw him soon promoted to an officer, and later, a general. To him, the fact that a lowly peasant could rise to the rank of a General, proved him that the current system was indeed, fair and just, for all those willing to work for their future. After the attempted assassination of the King in 1003 ALB, he was one of the many officers involved in the arrests and executions of various socialist groups. Deeply loyal, he will follow the King to the Gates of Tartarus itself. Eisen Silberkrone Originating from Brodfeld, Eisen was born into a peasant family in 971 ALB, on the border near the Gryphian Host. He and his brother, Sycle Coroanargint, would at a young age witness a Cossack raid while on an errand near the countryside. His brother was amazed by the cossacks, and would begin to dedicate most of his free time learning about the military, art of war and politics. What Sycle didn't realise however, was that he had accidentally neglected his younger brother, who became bitter over the lack of attention from his older brother, who he had considered a role model of sorts. To earn his brother's attention again, he joined the cossacks as a volunteer when he reached the age of 18. Over time he grew attached to the group he was travelling with, and considered them friends he never had before. But in 992 ALB, a raid on Lake City went completely wrong. The Cossacks all died during the attack, and Eisen was scarred from a pony sword, his beak cracked from the impact. Surprisingly, the ponies had thought him dead while he lay unconscious, and he miraculously survived. The impact of losing the ones he held most dear broke him emotionally, and in this mentally unstable state, he begun to blame the ponies for this misfortune. Broken and angry, he returned to Brodfeld, only hear that a pony named Applethorn, a communist from Farbook, was helping the revolution in Brodfeld, his own country. Enraged, Eisen headed to inform his brother of what the ponies had done to him and his country, and that they must be punished. Sycle, understanding that the fault lied on the claws of the griffons, not the ponies, ignored his brother's ramblings, once again neglecting his already unstable younger brother. Eisen, betrayed by his own brother, became broken, without a purpose. This changed when he heard of the reformisten in Hellquill, and he begun to march north in search of them. Hearing Wingfried's speeches about "the pony menace" radicalises Eisen, and he would soon join the reformisten, changing his surname to Silberkrone. With this newfound purpose, he became a fanatic for the cause, eventually rising up the ranks of the party, finally to the second-in-command of the Sturmgreifen. Paul von Griffinburg Paul was born in year 975 ALB, not too far from town Nortfrom. He was born into a family of local militia captain. His early years were happy. Then the revolution of 978 happened. Rise of Republic and subsequent war in Herzland would come to shape his life. His father became distrustful towards nobility, believing they would curtail the autonomy of Greifenmarschen. Because of his shifted attitude, he has begun training his son as he would other militiagriffs under him. The only time when he was allowed any respite from training was during the visit to the temple. Young Paul often spent many hours in the temple, at first it was only to get away from training but as months and years passed he learned more about faith and griffon gods and developed deep often fanatical devotion to gods. His father’s training eventually achieved its desired effect and in his 18th year of life, he passed the entrance into the militia easily, he turned into disciplined and dutiful young griff. However, after some time passed he started to see shortcomings of the militia as an existential threat to his people. He began studying modern ways of warfare and new military theories. Unfortunately, there is only so much you can learn from reading. Paul realized that he needs more practical experience, this is why he decided to travel to foreign nations to learn from their advancements. During his travels, he visited Feathisia, Skyfall, Aquileia. It was during his stay in Skyfall when he heard the news about the recent Winter Revolution in the northern region of Equestria inspired by the political theory of Caramel Marks. Undoubtedly the most important moment during his travels took place in Wingbardy. Here he came in contact with ideas and writings of Giulio Beakolini. He attended several of his speeches and rallies. Paul had to admit that he agreed with many of Beakolini’s political and economic ideas. This eventually led to him becoming big Greifenmarschian nationalist. During his stay in Wingbardy, he witnessed several clashes between Beakolinites and Communists, he already disagreed with ideas of Caramel Marks in the past. It was during this time that he cemented himself strictly as anti-communist. Among other places he visited was Sicameon where he found a political system so similar to Greifenmarschen, New Mareland where he learned a lot more about pony culture. He also visited eastern frontier in Hellsword, however, he quickly learned that local knights were far too racist for his liking. Candy Garden Candy Garden has two passions in her life - devotion to the Princess and digging quality trenches. Her tenure as a general has been nothing short of exemplary, and the earth ponies under her command are just as qualified in constructing expertly made fortifications. When questioned about the unusually high amount of earth ponies compared to other pony races in her units, she replied that only a dependable pony with all four hooves on the ground can be relied upon to deliver her requirements. Flawless Glow Born in an abusive, impoverished family, Flawless Glow has never had an easy way in life. Already an outcast because of her thestral nature, she was forced to become part of the local criminal syndicate to make ends meet. These years have instilled a devoted, zealous nature in Flawless Glow, and much like many of her kind, she became interested in the tale of Nightmare Moon. Once she started receiving dreams from the Nightmare, she eagerly joined her cause and became notable for her fanatical tendencies. After the dust settled, she accepted the Dark Mistress' request to lead the Lunar Empire's armies in the foreign lands of Griffonia, although some suspect her selection was influenced by being close to a certain Grand Admiral. Nonethless, Flawless Glow is now one of the premier military leaders in New Mareland and uses every method in her arsenal to ensure that the ponies are obedient to the Night. Moonlight Poppy Born in Manehattan, Moonlight Poppy moved to New Manehattan at a young age. There, she studied at a military academy, altough her true passion was always psychology. In time, she found that her psychological expertise proved very useful when commanding troops, and she quickly rose through the ranks during the severe fighting in the recent "Cockatrice War". Nightlight Charm Nightlight Charm is a former radio host known for her passionate deliveries of news reports. Although she loved her job, bringing smiles to the ponies of Manehattan, she always felt like she could aspire to something more. After a particularly harrowing report of the "Cockatrice War" from across the sea, and partially due to a dare from her colleagues, she decided to join the military academy and prove herself. Much to her surprise, her leadership skills were above the norm, and her experience allowed her to take advantage of the new military communication technology. Unfortunately, anti-thestral bias was still pervasive in Equestria, and Nightlight Charm decided to seek a place where she wouldn't be discriminated for her nature. Although she sometimes receives personal attacks, she has found that New Mareland is a much better, accepting place for her. Garran of Clann Leamhan Garran of Clann Leamhan is a recently promoted changeling general from the Blomsport Academy, member of the new generation of officers and thrust in this position thanks to his noble lineage. Passionate about the multitude of intelligent species that inhabit this world, Garran spend most of his free time studying and interacting with them, wishing to know everything about their biological and psychological functioning and sincerely appreciating their presence. Of a talkative nature and benefiting from the education of a noble family - even if a minor one -, his fondness for the other species makes Garran a pleasant and tolerant companion. However, due to his military career he does not hesitate to use his knowledge on the battlefield to infiltrate, deceive and manipulate his enemies to his advantage, tricking their minds rather than shooting them when possible and encouraging his staff to do the same. SolidShot SolidShot was born in Wittenland in 975 the Brother of Snowy Smarty. When he was young he was separated from his family and ended up being adopted by the Shell family in the Crystal Empire. An enterprising Unicorn with a knack for shooting and weapons development, he joined the military when he could, and using a mixture of showing off, personal inventions, quick wit and Generous donations to some official's pensions he got given the position of general at 30 just before the turn of 1007. His experiences and new contacts have allowed him to play those around him to seem loyal, but in reality he's using them for his own gain, he would support any pony monarch if he thought he could use them to get higher up. Rumor also has it that he is working on a project codenamed "Loaders remorse", and that it may have some effect on the fire rate of large calibre weapons. Some call his methods unsavoury , but he views them as just means to an end and will do what he can to achieve his goals. His eventual goals remain a mystery to many, but to those that are close he confides that he wishes to return to Wittenland at some point to reunite with his sister and aid his country in forming a united River Federation under the Unicorn monarchy. Marc Kippenberger Born: 16th of April, 972 near Dierhoven Marc Kippenberger was born to a poor peasant family in Angriver. Despite the harsh conditions he had a fairly well childhood due to the efforts of his loving parents. However this put an incredible strain on his father who worked long and difficult hours. As a result growing up Marc witnessed the health of his father noticeably deteriorate. Seeing the similar situation in the rest of the village, Marc would be motivated to leave his village to study medicine. During his travels throughout Angriver he realised the poor conditions his village suffered were shared by the rest of Angriver. He witnessed poverty and hunger everywhere he went and became appalled by these poor conditions. He realised no matter how hard he tried, there would be thousands of griffons left untreated and many more who could not afford treatment. These experiences caused Marc to leave the study of medicine and enter the political scene. Yet he realised political change was impossible as long as Baron Leer was in power and the only way to solve these problems was a eventual revolution. Since then he has joined the Angriver Military and risen through the ranks and has come into contact with several republican cells. He has contracts with the National Republican Party and is highly supportive of their dream of a Pan-Griffonian Republic. When the time arises he would happily aid the efforts of the republicans to overthrow the Barony and fight for their cause. Swift Wing Born in Severyana, 967, Swift Wing was raised among her three older brothers. Poverty was common in the region, and thus it was no surprise that when their father enlisted for the Equestrian Guard, he took his children with him to Canterlot. Swift Wing received advanced education in one of Canterlot's private school. Once she became eligible for enlistment, she joined a different unit than her father's. Swift Wing's constitution ensured she passed the most rigorous exercises, towering over most of the stallions. When Severyana rose up in rebellion, she did not side with her homeland, stressing that loyalty to Equestria comes first and foremost. Afterward during the first Changeling invasion in 1002, Swift Wing was blinded in her right eye when a stray grenade detonated too close. She continued to serve in the Royal Engineer Corps regardless in a supporting role. Her tenacity in the face of injuries and setbacks inspired the soldiers under her command. Daniel Crimsonbeak Born: 15th of April, 979 ALB near Winghagen Born to a Gryphussian Republican Officer and a middle-class Cloudbury citizen. Being the only child, Daniel had a very happy childhood. Just like his father, he decided to apply to the officer academy and managed to graduate. It was at this time where his political beliefs started to take shape. He considered himself a social democrat and never fully trusted President Kemerskai, arguing that the Marshal can be very easily corrupted by the power he held. Daniel never shared his beliefs with anyone. That is until one infamous day. During an officer party, he got extremely drunk and started to insult Kemerskai, saying that the President was incompetent and that it was his stupidity which caused the 978 Revolution to fail. The morning after this unfortunate incident Daniel realized how tragic his situation was. He managed to catch a ship to Nova Griffonia and escape from certain court-martial. Luckily for him, the former colony was a safe haven for exiles. Thanks to his officer experience he got accepted into the Nova Griffonian military as a Militia Commander. He is a stout supporter of Wilhelm Silverwing and his Griffonian Social Democratic Party. He was part of the Nova Griffonian delegation during the Equestria Games of 1003 ALB. During his stay in Equestria he discussed with equestrian officers about the implementation of motorized vehicles in modern warfare. Daniel sternly considers himself Gryphussian despite being raised in Northern Griffonia. He believes that all creatures of the world are created equal – no matter the race. In his opinion Griffonia should be united once again under a democratic federation of nations, arguing that a centralized state is too vulnerable to corruption and injustice. Portrait by: Scroup Iódis Avgí Current commander of the Nimbusian 8th Phalanx, Iódis Avgí has shown dedication to the cause from an early age. Born in a family of career soldiers, expectations were placed highly on her to continue the tradition. Iódis scored some of the highest results in the Trials of the Cyclone, and performed her duty to Nimbusia to the letter. Her stiff, tacit composure intimidates her subordinates, but to her few close friends, Iódis Avgí shows a more softer side, with a desire to loosen her mane and simply relax after being put up through so many obstacles. Despite leaning towards the Nimbusian traditional clique, Iódis appreciates being sent to the other Riverland nations as an attaché, giving her an opportunity to learn more about the various cultures that permeate the region. Wild Strikes Born in Ravenskoye, Severyana region, during the time when the province still paid respects to the Equestrian Crown, Wild Strikes has personally experienced the first Marksist Revolution. However, he was too young to participate, regardless of his disinterest, and the region's thestral population were too jaded to believe in the communist ideals. The distrustful relations between the Severyana Republic and Equestria meant the batponies could not easily leave the country. The return of Luna invoked a sense of allegiance in Wild Strikes towards the one pony who showed compassion to the shunned thestrals, and he made his way to Canterlot, after a long and grueling journey. He was among the first to join the reformed Night Guard, although at that time it was merely a ceremonial guard with little influence. Over the years, this slowly changed. Recently, Wild Strikes experienced haunting dreams in which batponies were prosecuted and chased out of Equestria. All alongside an eerie voice which implored him to take the right side when the natural order fell into pieces. During the civil war, his loyalties were already predetermined, and he has shown himself to be a capable leader of ponies. The Empress Herself has personally noted his talents, and granted Wild Strikes a promotion and a free choice of his next assignment. Bipen Prior to Luna's return Bipen was just living out her life in the jungles of south-eastern Equestria like an average batpony. Once Luna returned she joined her volunteer guard which was formed by batponies that wanted to protect her once her political campaign for equal rights started. Now in the times of war and chaos Bipen can prove her worth to her princess by fighting the enemies of the Night. She also dreams of a bright future after the war where thestrals will be finally treated as equals with the Three Tribes. Stylus Pen Stylus was born in 975 ALB in Cloudsdale. Her mother worked in the weather team and her father in the weather factory. Her communist ideas were often influenced by her parents' trade union activism which often alienated them from their relatives. At a young age, she would often read communist literature by Caramel Marks, and was intrigued by the concept of society that was described in them. She would find herself writing down notes and making stories about a communist utopia. Sadly both of her parents would not live to see to her adulthood. Her mother passed due to an accident and her father was sickened with illness. At the age of 17 without immediate employment or relatives that would take her in, she would turn to join the Equestrian Army where she enlisted in the officer corps. For 4 years she served in the army and would find herself increasingly frustrated and clashed with some upper-class officers. The most combat she would experience was in the brief Winter Revolution. After her discharge from the army, she would find in employment in the communist press. She grew increasingly disillusioned with Equestrian society, which she thought was corrupted by the nobility and the capitalists. Stylus would often organise strikes and marches that would sometimes clash with the local authorities. Slowly she has become one of the more notorious communists in Equestria. When the Equestrian Civil War broke out, Stylus found herself travelling immediately to Baltimare with a group of communists to help with the take over in the region. Upon arrival, she offers her help as a trained army officer, that will help organise the takeover and the immediate. Stylus how finally found herself in the middle of the revolution, she will not let this opportunity for revolution die within the jungles. Boreal Bloom Born: 976 ALB. An ethnic Coltjun born in one of the numerous towns and villages of the Hayseed Swamps, the hardened Boreal Bloom has been many things, from being a pegasus scout during the troubled times of the December Revolution to being a chief mechanic working within the mid-level management of Baltimare’s largest motor plant as well as a regular writer for the local socialist newspaper, publishing columns and distributing pamphlets calling for the achievement, defence and spreading of the socialist doctrine by a strong and orderly, yet fair and patriotic state right before the city erupted into revolution. As Baltimare descended into chaos during the Lunar occupation, Boreal Bloom and his fellow coworkers overthrew and imprisoned the upper management of the factory complex before coalescing numerous surrounding revolutionary uprisings within the industrial park into a single unified column of worker-soldiers and, to the surprise of the other revolutionary forces, boldly breaking out from a Baltimare still surrounded by Lunar forces at the helm of a flying column to assist the liberation of his native Hayseed Swamps and driving out the thestrals from them altogether in tandem with the local Coltjun militias. Despite his supposed sympathies for the statist PON and IU organizations and his open antagonism towards the CAN, his pragmatic appreciation of many of TER’s ideals has led him to voluntarily place himself and his force under the nominal command of Comrade Golden Delicious, determined to not let the Revolution die at all costs. Perkunas Born: 23rd of October, 982 ALB in Moonlight Bay Rank: Brigadegeneraal Biography: When Perkunas was a young thestral foal, he was described as quiet and nervous, and no one expected him to accomplish much in his life. But his reputation changed when he gained his cutie mark during a dare where he flew through a thunderstorm and survived unscathed. It was said he danced with the lightning without fear. When he was eighteen years old, Nightmare Moon returned from her exile. The return of the Princess of the Night gave Perkunas hope about the distrust of thestrals coming to an end. However, this did not come to pass, even after Nightmare Moon was reformed into Princess Luna. Little was done to improve the situation of the bat ponies. This unhappiness turned to anger when Perkunas was turned down from entering the military despite his education. Therefore Perkunas decided to leave Equestria and join a mercenary company. Since then, Perkunas has gained a reputation as a competent, if indecisive commander. His claim to fame is inducing thunderstorms with pegasi, using the lightning to strike targets. While the thunderbolts soften the enemy, he and his unit fly with the storm. Many pegasi and griffons find this unnerving, but soon learn that they are in capable hoofs as long as they follow Perkunas' dance. Portrait By: Sesek Sunrise Sky Born in May of 972 ALB, in a scenic Equestrian village on the Midnight Bay, Sunrise’s childhood was, on the surface, not unlike most Equestrian foals; however, her parents were abusive alcoholics who frequently neglected Sunrise. After a particularly bad altercation where she was slashed with a kitchen knife over her right eye, a 13 year old Sunrise ran away from home, and made her way to Fillydelphia and stowed away on a merchant ship bound for Rottendedam. In yet another turn of events, the ship was attacked by Hauklander Pirates, and as they were sacking the hold of the ship, found the stowaway unicorn and adopted her. For the next three years Sunrise lived with and practiced the trade of the pirates, until their ship was intercepted by a Feathisian cruiser, where, in an effort to save herself from the usual fate of captured pirates (execution), betrayed the pirates by revealing the location of the hidden secondary hold where the majority of the loot was held and offering herself as an “expert guide to the crossroads pirates”, an offer that was accepted. This agreement lasted another year and a half when she finally got off the ocean and tried to make a name for herself in Rottendedam (as a small time criminal of course). Eventually, she was nearly caught by Feathisian police and fled to Skyfall and later to Fezera where she finally joined up with Marcus Grimfeathers and his band of mercenaries. In only two short years of galavanting around Griffonia Sunrise found herself as the left hand mare to Grimfeathers after the death of his previous lieutenant (rumors of his murder via Sunrise hiring an assassin have been greatly exaggerated, Sunrise simply shot him herself). Eventually the mercenaries found themselves in the employ of Count Caelan of Blackhollow in his war against Prince Guto VII, where Grimfeathers was shot and killed. After the death of Grimfeathers, Sunrise found herself as the leader of the band of mercs and really made a name for herself this time. Eventually in 1001, she and her mercenaries were hired by Lake City in an effort to maintain discipline and to reform the Lakeish Army into a modern fighting force. Sunrise Moonshadow Born: 978 ALB, Southern Equestrian countryside. Biography: Sunrise was raised in a farming family whose export is mainly rice. He was raised among his older brother whom he didn’t like. Sunrise did not have such an easy life in his childhood due to the fact that poverty is common in the rural region. Sunrise enjoyed the outside world despite knowing how good and beautiful the cities were, but still, he was particularly fascinated by the jungle world. In his free time he was usually walking through the jungle, sometimes living in there. Soon the harsh jungle became like a paradise for him - he could easily live there for the rest of his life. Some time later, Princess Luna and Celestia came to visit his little town. That’s when his cutie mark appeared, after the princesses have blessed him. From that moment he swore to serve the princesses as best as he could. One day, a draftpony came to his little town. Sunrise was fascinated by the world he could see by going to the military but that he could also finally fulfill his destiny to serve the princesses. He agreed to join the Equestrian Armed Forces, almost unthinkingly. After much dedication and hardship, his efforts came to fruition. He was quickly assigned to the Royal Canterlot Division in 1001; intense and harsh training was commonplace in this elite unit. Time passed. One day his company was chosen for a special training session with the Royal Canterlot Guards and the Lunar Guards to strengthen the coordination between those units, after the lessons learned in the first changeling invasion of Canterlot in 1002. During those specialized trainings, his natural talents were revealed. Sunrise was one of the best of all of his company, and even all the guards. He quickly ranked up and was assigned to the Lunar Guards as an officer, before later becoming a general of Equestria. When the Great War starts, he has shown his skills with managing his armies in the forests. Erika von Feveros Born: 16th of April, 967 in Bäumedorf, south of Appengen, Barony of Angriver Rank: Maggiore General Erika von Feveros was born in the Herzland province of Angriver in the year 967, to a minor noble family in the logging business near the Scheißwald forest. Erika lived a content childhood. Her father held a commission in the Angriver army as an artillery officer and one of her favorite pastimes was to listen to her father's tales of his time in the army. But in 978 her life was turned upside down when chaos came to Angriver and Gerhart Bluhm's Republicans attempted their coup. With her having relatives to the south in Wingbardy, her family attempted to flee the country. For almost 6 years they traveled through lands of Eyrie and Griffonstone even being caught by Blackrock's Bandits for a period of time before escaping by pure luck. Those harsh times spent in constant danger changed Erika's way of seeing the world and gave her a lot of knowledge despite her young age which had very big impact on her. The whole journey south, however, ended in Falcor in 985 with Erika and her family being caught up in the new conflict due to the disastrous campaign of the Wingbardian army. Unfortunately, in a few months from the start of the war her parents were killed as many of the civilian casualties of the war. With no money, no support, and nowhere to go, Erika, using chaos in the military bureaucracy, signed up with the Falcorian army, taking part in their 987 offensive. Despite not being from Falcor, her achievements in both command and developing strategies had her receive praises from the Queen and honorary citizenship. With her charismatic demeanor, adept command of griffons and with experience acquired during her journey, she used her pragmatic nature to rise up the command ladder, following in her father’s footsteps to command artillery in the conflict. She emphasizes the tactics of attack and the concentrated use of firepower to back up the offensives of the regular soldier. Always one to have a mug of ale in claw she hasn't grown rusty over the years and remains once more one of Falcor’s primary commanders. "What you truly need, is a good piece of ordnance." - Erika "Queen of Shells" Portrait By: Scroup Anja Snow Anja originated from Fillydelphia and always had problems fitting in. Since her early days, she had problematic relations with companions, because she was mostly viewed as something obscure considering being half Batpony and half Pegasus. After graduating she joined the Equestrian military and later was selected for the Lunar Night Guard because of her ability to fly and fight under tough conditions in the darkest nights. But soon the batponies saw in her as a competitor and wanted her to fail. She realized she gained more foes than friends, as she has inherited more advantages from her Pegasus abilities. She transferred to the Royal New Mareland Night Guard in late 1006 hoping to make a new start. Selenite Selenite was born on the 21st of December 980 ALB and was raised in a small town in the mountains of central Equestria. Despite excelling at most of the academic subjects at school she lived a fairly mundane foalhood, but once Luna returned she immediately moved to Canterlot and sought to serve her princess. By the start of the year 1007 ALB, she's a leading armour officer in Equestria's first tank divisions. Whatever comes next for Equestria, Selenite will be sure to put her all towards loyally serving the Princess of the Night as well as fighting for an Equestria where all pony tribes live as equals. Portrait by Scroup Category:Background Info